Litus Steelfang
Personality & Character Litus is a rather quiet and artistic dragon but with a strong sense of duty: he strives for justice and equality more than others, and cannot stand any kind of slur (such as "Digger"). He often takes the defenses of the weaker, such as young dragons and elderly, even though that can put him in trouble with the Royal Guards. With acquaintances and friends he's reliable, honest and open, while with others he prefers to hide part of his character, leaving much to discover once he fully trusts them. He's also ridiculously emotional despite the roughish exterior, which usually surprise those who don't know him well. Skills & abilities He's a master at using his own element and - although at rarer times and only if his emotions are in turmoil - unleash his elemental fury. However he prefers not using his element for destructive means, and would rather use it to mold metal to create fine pieces of armory for the Freedom Fliers, which got him quite the name for the refined silver linings and designs he shapes, especially on the helmets. Being a mix of a Metal and Ice dragon he's very sturdy and resists low temperatures pretty well. He's a fantastic singer and can often be heard humming while working. He very rarely sings when he's not alone though, as he's pretty shy about it. Weaknesses He can't fight against Earthquake elementals at all - the vibrations make him go dizzy to the point of losing control over his element almost completely. His body can't stand high temperatures at all, so a fire breath attack would horribly wound or scar him for life. Backstory At his birth, Litus became the sun and moon of his parents, who would give pretty much anything for him. He had a fairly happy childhood, spent mostly learning how to use his peculiar element and getting more and more interest in his father's job, that of the blacksmith. At the age of 11 he showed incredible control of his Metal element, which led the Guardians to consider him as a possible apprentice for Titan. The kid's spirit however was more artistic than battle-inclined, so they decided to choose someone else. Litus' mother died when he was 12, an illness took her away. The loss of his mother shook him violently, but the support of his father helped him through the dark time. But the times for him were to become only darker and darker, as during the Bloody Dawn, Litus also lost his father at the Darkers' claws. The young dragon was helping the hatchlings and protecting them until they reached safety, and so he heard the news only until the battle had ended. The death of his father left him devastated. For the next year and a half he lived a half life, barely surviving, without a job or a single care for the world. He'd scavenge leftovers for food and remain pretty much in the shadows during the day. He almost became more feral and less civilized during those months. During this time he was downgraded from 1st class to 2nd class citizen (actually, he moved district of his own accord). And still, one kid he had saved during the Bloody Dawn recognized him and since that day he brought food to him for about two weeks, talked to him, thanked him endlessly (it was thanks to Litus that he and his sister had survived the Dawn) and kept him company during the days. It was barely something, but that something made him realize that there was still something worth fighting for in the world, despite the dark era it was going through. He picked up what was left of his father's shop and restarted working the metal, just as his father had taught him. And working the metal made him feel closer to his lost parents! And thus he worked, and worked endlessly, and created works of art worth standing in the Queen's royal chambers. And one day he decided to apply his art to something more "useful", and he started creating the finest pieces of armour that the city of Warfang had seen in years. That's when his partnership with the blacksmith Claymore started - while Clay worked on the armours, he refined them with ornaments and the silver linings he was known for. Together, their work is a wonder. He closed up shop and now works in Claymore's forge. During his free time - which is a lot since he's a fast but skilled worker - he walks around the district and often enters the 3rd district, in search of lost younglings or just someone who may need protection - or even just someone to talk to. He has shown no remorse in moving from the 1st to the 2nd district. If anything, he's happy about having a slightly more humble life - he doesn't like living in luxury - and he's also closer to the 3rd district as well. Relationships Claymore His boss/co-worker in Drakenodem. Gallery Pl_l%3D%3Ditus_steelfang_by_7th_sector-d9lgffr.png.jpg|Concept art Notes Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Citizens Category:2nd class